El momento justo antes del amanecer
by HikariCaelum
Summary: La noche oscura, el cielo plagado de estrellas, y los primeros rayos de sol colándose por el horizonte. Eso eran ellos tres. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, de Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para "La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" de Proyecto 1-8.

.

* * *

 **El momento justo antes del amanecer**

* * *

.

Fue porque sí. Una de esas cosas que son muy difíciles, casi imposibles, pero pasan.

En realidad, fue por sumar casualidades, simplemente.

Quizá todo es así, todo lo genuino, un cúmulo de cosas que se dan y que podrían no haberse dado. En el mundo podrían no existir tantos colores, podría no haber abrazos ni arte. Pero existen.

Hay cosas que simplemente suceden.

Que Hikari se hiciera amiga de Miyako. Que los Inoue decidieran ampliar su tienda y hacer que también fuera cafetería. Que Yamato se interesara por la música, que Kouji también, que ambos se presentaran a las pruebas de una banda de música y acabaran formando la suya propia. Que Takeru escribiera letras de canciones mejor que nadie, que Kouichi fuera con su gemelo a todas partes.

Así es como las cosas se van encadenando. Y llegan a donde deben.

—¡Mira a esos dos! —Miyako había intentado hablar bajo, sin ningún éxito—. Son tan guapos, debería hacer como en las películas y apuntar mi número de teléfono en el ticket de la cuenta.

Hikari, que estaba distraída con su cámara de fotos revisando las últimas que había hecho, tardó en levantar la cabeza. Su amiga tuvo que señalar descaradamente a los chicos para que los viera.

Uno era rubio, el otro moreno. Los dos con ojos azules, pero el primero los tenía claros y el segundo oscuros.

Hikari se dio cuenta de que las manos de los dos chicos se rozaban de forma inconsciente mientras charlaban. Que sus rodillas, debajo de la mesa, chocaban, y que sus pies se buscaban. Que sus miradas hablaban bastante más que sus labios.

—Me parece que perderías el tiempo —comentó Hikari.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no iba a poder ligármelos?!

—No digo eso, es que parece que están…

Un cliente se acercó a pagar y Miyako olvidó el tema.

Hikari también lo habría olvidado si no hubiera visto a esos chicos otra vez. Estaba en una mesa de la cafetería, desayunando mientras hacía un trabajo para la universidad. Llegaron varias personas y un rubio alto le preguntó si estaba libre la silla sobrante de su mesa.

Por eso se fijó en ellos. Dos rubios y dos morenos, hermanos seguro, los morenos eran gemelos además.

No quiso ser cotilla, pero sus mesas estaban demasiado juntas como para que no escuchara al rubio mayor quejándose.

—¿Takuya no piensa venir o qué?

—Está intentando hacer las paces con Izumi —dijo el gemelo de pelo largo.

—Os dije que esto pasaría…

—Solo ha sido una discusión, Yamato —replicó el rubio menor.

—Esta vez. Pero a saber la siguiente. Kouji está conmigo.

—La verdad es que sí. ¿Qué pasará si rompen? Y no hablo solo del grupo de música, sino de que tendríamos que turnarnos para verlos y a saber cómo acaba todo.

—Sabéis que hablo desde la experiencia —dijo Yamato, aún con molestia—. No fue buena idea que saliera con mi amiga, no acabó la cosa bien y a la larga me alejé de todos los demás. Es lo que suele pasar.

Él y Kouji se entretuvieron leyendo la carta para ver qué querían pedir. Por eso no vieron la mirada que compartieron los otros dos.

Pero Hikari sí la vio. Y se sintió tan triste como ellos dos parecían.

Los vio más veces en la cafetería. Trataba de no hacerlo, pero les miraba más de la cuenta. Cuando iban solos, parecían relajados y sonrientes, el rubio a veces hacía tonterías y el moreno se reía como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, se movían en sintonía. Cuando iban con sus hermanos o con sus amigos, intentaban que sus ojos no se encontraran, apartaban las manos si se tocaban y se sentaban lo más lejos posible.

Era muy, muy triste.

Miyako no veía eso. Para ella solo había dos chicos guapos con los que le gustaría probar suerte. Aunque le pasaba con todos los que entraban en la tienda-cafetería.

Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero Hikari realmente se sentía mal. No entendía por qué esos dos chicos tenían que esconder lo que para ella era evidente. Por qué dejaban que el otro tuviera ese toque triste en la mirada.

Se decía que quizá imaginaba cosas, que además no sabía su contexto. Pero todo eso se fue al traste el día que los vio discutir.

No levantaron la voz, ni gesticularon. Realmente, era difícil saber que estaban peleando si no fuera porque Hikari se había vuelto bastante experta en su lenguaje corporal. Supo que algo iba mal en cuanto entró en el local y los vio sentados lejos, con las rodillas separadas y los ojos en la mesa.

Se le encogió el corazón. ¿Por qué le importaba? No sabría decirlo. Pero no se quitó esa imagen de la cabeza.

Había días en que el negocio de los Inoue estaba a rebosar y no tenían suficientes manos para hacerlo todo, así que si Hikari estaba allí intentaba ayudar, y le pagaban con desayunos o meriendas. Una de esas veces, Takeru y Kouichi (porque sí, sabía sus nombres, había escuchado más de una de sus conversaciones, aunque intentara no hacerlo), estaban de nuevo con sus hermanos.

Yamato hablaba de algo de una canción nueva cuando Hikari se acercó a la mesa con libreta y bolígrafo en mano.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó.

Kouji enumeró el pedido de todos y ella se marchó. Mientras esperaba a que Miyako preparase las bebidas e iba apuntando lo que querían otros clientes, los ojos de Hikari se desviaban a cierta mesa en particular. Kouichi parecía enfermo, llevaba tosiendo y estornudando todo el rato. En un momento, Takeru inconscientemente levantó la mano hacia él, como para reconfortarlo. Pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la dejó caer. A Kouichi no le pasó desapercibido.

Se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa triste.

Para Hikari fue más que suficiente.

Durante una semana, fue todos los días a la tienda-cafetería de los Inoue (que era más a menudo de lo que ya iba). Al séptimo día volvió a verlos, a través de la ventana. Así que no llegó a entrar. Esperó sentada en el bordillo de la calle a que salieran.

Ellos, obviamente, ni repararon en ella. Empezaron a andar. Hikari se puso en pie, caminó tras los chicos y esperó a que estuvieran algo alejados de la gente, al final de la calle. Entonces apretó el paso y se paró delante de ellos, haciendo que se detuvieran bruscamente.

—Hola, perdonad… Tengo que deciros algo. Puede que esté equivocada, entonces solo tenéis que ignorarme y ya está. Pero, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que tenga razón en lo que creo, tengo que decíroslo. —Kouichi frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido. Takeru ladeó la cabeza, curioso—. Creo que algo debe ir muy mal en el mundo si el amor tiene que esconderse. Muy, muy mal. —Ambos, casi a la vez, entreabrieron la boca por la sorpresa—. No sé qué es lo que ocurre, no sé vuestras razones, pero sí sé que parece que os pone tristes. Si supierais que mañana se acaba todo, ¿no habríais preferido hacer todo lo posible para estar felices?

Los ojos de Hikari se habían ido llenando de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza y por eso no supo que no era la única que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—Si me he equivocado, lo siento. Necesitaba decíroslo, aunque me meta donde no me llaman. Solo os pido que os queráis y hagáis felices.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Quizá todo podría haber quedado en eso. En que las palabras de la chica afectaron a Takeru y Kouichi muy profundamente. En que les dio el valor de dejar de pensar en sus hermanos y amigos antes que en ellos. En que no importara lo que pensaran los demás, lo que le pareciera a la sociedad, y dijeron a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos, que estaban hartos de ocultarlo.

Hikari podría no haber sabido nunca que les había ayudado. O haber escuchado su agradecimiento y no haberles visto nunca más.

Pero no fue así. Porque hay cosas que simplemente tienen que pasar.

La siguiente vez que los vio, casi un mes después, no estaban en la cafetería. Estaban en la puerta de su casa. Con muchas promesas en las manos.

—Ya que nos espiaste, nos hemos sentido con el derecho… ¿Derecho? Obligación, en realidad, de hacer lo mismo —le dijo Takeru a modo de saludo.

—Ambos recordábamos haberte visto en la cafetería, leyendo o con tu cámara de fotos —continuó Kouichi—. Así que preguntamos a la más pequeña del local, tu amiga Miyako, y nos habló de ti, nos dijo tu nombre y tal.

—No fue difícil encontrar tu blog de fotografía, muy inspirador. —Hikari en ese punto ya estaba dejando de entender aquello. Takeru tenía una sonrisa enorme, limpia, y le fue imposible no devolvérsela—. De ahí vimos el apodo que sueles tener por internet y fue cuestión de buscarte por redes sociales. Una amiga nuestra, Izumi, es buena en eso. Lo que se llamaría una cotilla profesional.

—Se llevaría bien con mi amiga Mimi, y con Miyako —comentó Hikari.

—O contigo, señorita espía.

—Ha sido una situación excepcional. Y que soy observadora, nada más. —Ella no parecía avergonzada. No, al ver que estaban dados de la mano.

—Nos ayudaste, muchísimo. —La intensidad en la mirada de Kouichi la abrumó un poco—. Nos diste valor. Habíamos acabado metidos en una situación de la que no sabíamos cómo salir. A veces es sencillo cambiar las cosas pero necesitas que alguien te empuje. Y queremos devolverte el favor.

—No tenéis que…

—La cosa es que aún no sabemos cómo —la interrumpió Takeru—. Pero lo averiguaremos.

—¿Espiándome?

—No, siendo amigos.

Esa vez, los tres sonrieron.

La siguiente vez que los vio, de nuevo en la cafetería, no espiaba su conversación, sino que era parte de ella. Hikari les contó lo que sabía de ellos: que Takeru escribía (tanto canciones como literatura), que Kouichi dibujaba bien y estudiaba arquitectura, que Takeru siempre tomaba bebidas frías aunque fuera invierno y que Kouichi nunca cambiaba el pedido del café con leche sin azúcar, que tenían hermanos, que Takeru sonreía incluso cuando estaba mal y que Kouichi se tomaba su tiempo para hablar.

Y ellos quisieron saber sobre Hikari. Aquello era casi un interrogatorio, pero le parecía lo justo, así que respondió con sinceridad. Les habló de sus estudios, de fotografía, de sus gustos, de su familia…

—¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó Takeru.

—Tenía hasta hace poco.

—¿Qué pasó?

—En realidad, nada. Supongo que eso lo hace más difícil… Nada fallaba, él era un chico genial, pero había ciertas cosas que yo necesitaba que no me aportaba. Es bueno, y me quería, pero yo no…

—No te quería como necesitabas —dijo Kouichi.

—Supongo que es eso. Siempre había pensado en el amor como algo incondicional, ¿sabéis? Nada de superficialidades, nada de requerimientos. Él era un chico normal, que se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía, pero no podía evitar ser algo egoísta y superficial a veces. Como casi todos, claro. Es solo que yo… no podía con ello. Y en el momento en que sentí que él no me comprendía, todo se fue acabando. Me fui alejando en todos los sentidos.

—Creo que te entiendo. —Takeru alargó la mano por encima de la mesa para agarrar la de su novio—. Hasta que le conocí a él, pensaba que era el único raro que no era capaz de tener algo físico con alguien, de sentirme atraído, si no tenía una conexión con esa persona.

—Sí, creo que es eso. Sigo queriendo muchísimo a mi ex, pero no de forma romántica. Y dejé de tener ganas de que me tocara, de yo sentir esos impulsos de acariciarle o besarle… Se acabó todo. No podía pedir más de lo que me daba, no es que él se equivocara, es simplemente que yo busco algo que aún ni sé qué es. Por eso se acabó. Porque él era una persona normal y yo soy rara. —Hikari rio con cierta amargura.

—Bienvenida al club —le dijo Kouichi—. Aunque a veces parezca que estás sola, como yo me sentí durante mucho tiempo… te aseguro que si tienes paciencia las cosas acaban pasando como deben.

Después de esa conversación tan existencial, necesitaron beber algo para reponerse del momento y Takeru se encargó de aligerar el ambiente haciendo preguntas de lo más absurdas. Quería saber absolutamente todo de Hikari.

Aquello se alargó días y días. Y meses.

Iban al cine a ver esa película europea en versión original subtitulada. Se quedaban hasta tarde hablando en la calle cuando los chicos acompañaban a Hikari a su casa. Comían a veces juntos cerca de la universidad, se quejaban de sus respectivos profesores y exámenes. Hablaban todo el tiempo por mensajes, Kouichi solía ser el último en irse a dormir y Takeru el que enviaba imágenes graciosas, Hikari hablaba más por audios.

Se volvieron inseparables, los tres. Hasta el punto en que poco a poco era raro el día en que no se veían. Ellos llevaron a Hikari con su grupo de amigos y viceversa, también a sus casas y conocieron a sus familias. Los chicos apenas quedaban a solas, como sería normal en unos novios (que, además, recientemente podían actuar con normalidad en público), si no que siempre querían que ella estuviera.

Porque en esos momentos, cuando estaban los tres, era como si pudieran ser ellos mismos más que nunca. Naturales, relajados, felices.

Una noche se presentaron los dos en casa de los Yagami cumpliendo las promesas que habían hecho.

—Se nos ha ocurrido algo que te va a encantar. —Takeru tenía la manía de no saludar, al menos no a Kouichi y Hikari, pero sí de despedirse cuatro o cinco veces de ellos.

—Sorprendedme —dijo ella, dejándoles pasar.

Sus padres estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión, saludaron a los chicos con familiaridad. Taichi apareció ya con el pijama y les dijo que era tarde, últimamente tenía el ceño fruncido a menudo cuando veía a esos dos.

—Nos iremos enseguida —aseguró Kouichi.

—Sí, sí, venga. —Takeru agarró a Hikari del brazo y la arrastró a su habitación, seguidos de cerca de su novio. Estaba realmente emocionado—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que escribiste en tu blog ayer?

—¿Al pie de cuál foto? ¿La de los edificios? —preguntó ella, confusa.

—No, la de la habitación casi a oscuras.

—Ah, sí…

—Eso me lo dijiste el otro día. —Kouichi también parecía emocionado—. Que tenías ciertas fotografías en la cabeza que algún día harías pero que solo cuando encontraras el lugar y el momento.

—No sé a dónde queréis llegar, chicos…

—Hika, sabemos dónde puedes hacer una de esas fotos.

—Mi abuela vive en un pueblo, en el campo —explicó Takeru—. Allí apenas hay cosas modernas, no tiene casi contaminación lumínica. Allí podrás hacer fotos al cielo.

Entonces fue cuando comprendió.

—¿El momento justo antes del amanecer?

Ellos sonrieron.

—¿Nos vamos de fin de semana?

—De acampada, aunque el objetivo es no dormir —respondió Kouichi—. Será divertido. A mí no me va a costar, pero a vosotros dos…

—¡Aguantaremos! —dijo Takeru.

—Sí, como el otro día cuando hicimos maratón de Harry Potter…

Los chicos empezaron a discutir en bromas. Hikari no se unió esa vez, porque estaba demasiado ocupada emocionándose por el viaje y preguntándose si sería capaz de captar la fotografía que quería. Pero, sobre todo, trataba de entender cómo ellos podían haber llegado a conocerla de esa forma.

Los abrazó, colgándose de sus cuellos, y sus risas hicieron que Taichi apareciera para regañarlos. Kouichi se disculpó y no tardaron en marcharse. Después de que Hikari se asomara a la ventana y le devolviera el quinto gesto de despedida a Takeru, se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Pensaba que te caían bien —comentó.

—Y me caen bien.

—¿Entonces por qué estás enfadado?

—No lo estoy. Venga, a dormir, que es tarde.

Taichi le besó la frente. Hikari sabía por qué él temía tanto a Kouichi y Takeru. Ella al principio tuvo miedo.

Pero dejó de tenerlo. Porque hay cosas que simplemente se sienten.

Que sus manos se rozaban inconscientemente, que sus cuerpos se movían en sintonía, que sus ojos se buscaban y sus silencios hablaban. Que se importaban, se necesitaban.

Cuando pasaron la noche en medio del campo, al menos a un kilómetro de la casa de la abuela de Takeru, charlando de todo y nada y también disfrutando de silencios… todo estaba hecho. Para ese momento, los tres sabían lo que pasaba. Los tres sabían lo que los otros dos sentían. Kouichi fue quien se lo dijo a su novio, justo antes del viaje, «tú también estás enamorado de ella». Y Takeru respondió que era inevitable, para los dos.

Hikari consiguió captar el momento justo antes del amanecer. La noche oscura, el cielo plagado de estrellas, y los primeros rayos de sol colándose por el horizonte. Después dejó la cámara sobre la manta que habían traído y se giró hacia ellos.

Se sentía extasiada. No podría explicar nunca por qué. Allí, en medio de la nada, en ese momento de transición entre la noche y el día, solos pero más acompañados que nunca. Y los chicos, con las manos entrelazadas, solo querían que ella fuera también parte de lo que tenían.

Los tres juntaron sus frentes. Hubo besos. Da igual cuál fue primero, o último, pero acabaron abrazados con fuerza.

Quizá era extraño. Quizá era algo casi imposible. Pero había pasado.

Los tres se habían encontrado, dejaron de sentir un vacío, de sentir que buscaban cosas idealizadas. Encajaron.

.

.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿El qué?

—No te hagas el tonto, Takeru, sabes a qué me refiero —dijo Yamato, irritado.

Su hermano sonrió y sacó del bolsillo su teléfono. Buscó algo y se lo enseñó. Era una habitación medio en penumbra, pero entraba algo de luz por la ventana abierta de par en par. Se distinguían dos siluetas tumbadas en una cama.

Kouichi dijo algo ininteligible. Hikari, que estaba en el medio, se removió y también dijo algo. Kouichi le respondió, aunque era imposible que se entendieran. Se escuchó la risa de Takeru. En el vídeo y en el presente.

—Koui habla dormido. Hika de pequeña era sonámbula. A veces me despiertan por la noche con esas conversaciones en a saber qué idioma.

—¿No te molesta que te despierten?

—Me molesta perdérmelo a veces por estar dormido. Es una de las mejores cosas de mi vida.

Yamato cabeceó, empezando a entender.

.

.

Kouji se miraba las uñas y Kouichi fingía que no sabía que era su forma de esconder que quería decir algo más. Esperó, paciente, como siempre hacía.

—¿No te da celos?

—No soy celoso.

—Vale, pero esto es el otro extremo —dijo Kouji. Realmente se estaba esforzando.

—Me daría celos con alguien que no fuera ella.

—Pero antes… Takeru era solo para ti. Una cosa es que no te importe compartir, pero esto…

—Soy feliz.

—¿Lo eres, Kouichi?

—¿No lo parezco?

—Sí, pero…

—Nunca lo fui, no así, hasta ahora. No estábamos completos hasta ahora.

Kouji se encogió de hombros. Pero su hermano supo que eso significaba que le apoyaría, en cualquier cosa.

.

.

El resoplido se le escapó sin querer a Miyako. Se tapó la boca con las manos, avergonzada. Taichi, los señores Yagami y el resto de los amigos aún no habían reaccionado.

—Perdón —se disculpó Miyako, sonrojada—. Es que… con lo difícil que es encontrar a un chico y… ¡tú tienes dos!

Hikari se rio. Aquello quitó tensión al ambiente.

—Sé que quizá hubiera sido mejor ir poco a poco, de uno en uno, para explicároslo. Es lo que Takeru y Kouichi van a hacer. Pero no podía elegir qué persona que aprecio tenía que saberlo primero, así que he preferido explicároslo a todos juntos.

—Hija, no entiendo nada —se quejó Susumu—. No sabía que eso existía…

—Ni yo —secundó Yuuko—. O sea, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. Y no entiendo cómo va.

—Tenemos una relación. Los tres. Nos queremos los tres. Es igual que en cualquier pareja, solo que somos tres.

Hikari lo hacía sonar muy simple. Mimi parloteó acerca de lo moderno que era aquello, Sora mencionó que el amor es amor, Koushiro buscó estadísticas por internet… Todos fueron comentando algo. Extrañados, sin entenderlo, pero sin rechazo. Hikari se sintió orgullosa.

—Sé que suena raro. Pero de verdad que es más simple que eso. Desde que los conocí, me enamoré de su amor. Supongo que a eso se reduce, por eso funcionamos. No solo estoy enamorada de Takeru y de Kouichi, también del amor que se tienen. Y para ellos es igual.

Hubo un silencio y varios asentimientos de cabeza.

—En realidad, no me sorprende, ya sabía que sentíais algo… pero no se me había ocurrido que estuviera esta opción, tenía miedo de que tú quedaras fuera —dijo Taichi—. Supongo que, si alguien puede ser capaz de algo así, de querer de esa forma, esa eres tú.

.

.

Hacía ya un año de la primera vez que habían pisado ese campo juntos. Que se habían quedado despiertos toda una noche y las líneas trazas a la luz del día se habían desvanecido. Que no importó que lo normal fuera que solo dos personas se quieran, que no hubo pensamientos que frenaran sus impulsos, que hicieron lo que sentían.

Hacía ya un año que se querían y se hacían felices, los tres.

Dieron un paso al frente, casi al mismo tiempo. Hikari se adelantó otro más, con los ojos brillantes por el sol que comenzaba a asomar a lo lejos. Takeru y Kouichi, detrás de ella, se dieron la mano. Y pusieron la otra en el hombro de la chica.

Los tres miraron al cielo. Oscuro por la noche, salpicado de estrellas, con el sol llegando.

El momento justo antes del amanecer. Con las luces más brillantes, destacando en las tinieblas.

Eso eran ellos tres. Ese instante efímero, casi mágico, en el que todo cobra sentido porque ninguna de las piezas falta.

* * *

.

No sé si habré podido plasmar todo lo que quería, el poliamor sigue siendo algo que apenas empiezo a entender, pero creo que hay algo importante que he pensado al escribir esto, y lo dice Hikari: no es solo que se enamore de ambas personas por separado, sino que también juntas, se enamora del amor que se tienen.

También he mencionado la demisexualidad, creo que tanto Hikari como ellos podrían serlo, podrían solo sentirse atraídos por gente con la que tengan una conexión emocional. En esa conversación, he puesto mucho de mí misma, aunque creo que es un tema que volveré a tratar en algún momento y más en profundidad.

Este es uno de los raros casos en que lo primero que escribí fue el final, el título y el summary, y lo demás después.

Gracias a quienes me lean, también en las sombras :)


End file.
